


Comfort

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pensive Sirius Lies Low at Lupin's<sup>TM</sup></p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [second prompt](http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/10294.html?#cutid1).

It's been so long since he has slept in a bed. He repeats the word in his mind, finding its short solidity comforting. There was a time, he remembers, when that word on Remus' lips- a question, a command, an offering- would have called up not just the warm, everyday cosiness of sleep between smooth sheets, but also the tingling thrill of kisses and touches, rough moans as Remus found just the right spot. But tonight he is exhausted, and Remus withdrawn, shocked by the news Sirius brought with him. Thrills are the last thing either needs.

Despite the exhaustion he summons up the energy to leap onto the bed like a small child (or a dog, but tonight he is not the dog, tonight he is human and will sleep like one, rough blankets covering his cold nose, not a tail) because he knows it will make Remus smile to see this echo of past enthusiasm. His hair falls over his face as he flops down, and this too is something unfamiliar- clean hair, flowing free and untangled about his shoulders, standing on end with static when Remus moves his hand near. The words 'hot shower' do not have the reassuring density of 'bed'- they sound like the feeling of water hitting his back, sluicing down his legs. Another thing he had not felt in so long, which tonight brought comfort but once (as often as not) meant sex. But the thought does not make Sirius feel regret; both those things are Remus, have always been and will always be. If tonight is more one than the other, someday they will harmonise again.


End file.
